


Better

by stuck_as_sarah



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Babies, Dean Sings, Dean and Kids, Domestic Fluff, Domestic Sam, Domestic Winchesters, Fluff, Happy Dean, Happy Sam, Happy Winchesters, M/M, Original Universe, Sam and Kids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-20
Updated: 2015-05-20
Packaged: 2018-03-31 10:07:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3974113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stuck_as_sarah/pseuds/stuck_as_sarah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam had thought of himself having kids, but never Dean, never of them having kids together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Better

“Are you humming Smoke on the Water to him?” Dean huffed and turned so the pudgy baby's face was on Sam. “Shut up. It calms him down.” He was wrong when he'd said Dean didn't like kids. “Why don't you just sing it to him? We both know you're not a bad singer,” Sam said with a fond grin. “Don't mock me Sam.” Dean bounced and rubbed at the baby's back, hiding a smile from Sam. “You're good with him you know. Just like you were with me.” Dean snorted. “Now you're just making fun of me. You know my ego's fragile.” Sam could tell he rolled his eyes. “I'm serious Dean. I remember all you did for me, even what you thought I didn't know. You gave me everything.” Dean gave a little laugh at first, but quieted with a sigh. “I owe you everything Dean.” The baby started to cry then, a screech making Dean jump lightly. “I think he needs a bottle. Can you get one ready? I'm taking him outside.” Sam met Dean outside with a warm bottle. Dean had shushed the baby to light whimpers and the occasional fuss. Dean gave him a short nod as Sam handed over the baby bottle. “I've got this,” he said. “Work on the case.”  


Sam read books for hours and scribbled down notes. He hasn't felt like this since late nights struggling on Calculus. At least then there wasn't lives at stake. He gave a throaty yawn and wiped at his watering eyes, standing and flicking off the lamp he'd been using. Sam twisted to crack his back, gave a long stretch that made his legs feel like jello and his shirt raise up. He went to creak the hotel door open, finding a small light in the Impala. There was a small hum of music and Dean rested back in his seat with the baby asleep on his chest. Sam sighed and stood in the cold air moments longer to take in the sight. Sam had thought of himself having kids, but never Dean, never of them having kids together. Sam crossed the sidewalk to the front seat. He slowly eased open the door, baring his teeth at each loud squeak. He knelt and found hold of the baby under the small blanket he was tucked in and began to lift him off Dean with a slow transfer. Dean's arms tightened before Sam extended his legs, hands squeezing onto the blanket. “Dean, it's just me. It's alright,” Sam hushed leaving the baby to rest on Dean and laying his palm on Dean's shoulder, holding him still. “It's alright.” Sam could feel the tension leave him and moved the baby, keeping hands wrapping the blanket around him, safe from the brisk air. Dean watched as Sam shushed the baby back to sleep, it waking with small whines. Dean sighed and brought himself inside with Sam. The baby rested in it's makeshift crib, really just a drawer and blankets. “He's out,” Sam sighed with relief. “ I was worried he wouldn't go back to sleep right away.” There was some silence and Sam changed from his jeans to sweats, pulling his hair back in a small ponytail, less to keep the hair from his face and more to keep the light tickle from his neck, the strands sticking to him in his sleep. “You're good with him too you know,” Dean said eventually. Sam just smiled and accepted it, laying his aching limbs to rest on his side, leaving reserved blanket for Dean. Sam was out faster than he expected, almost as soon as Dean's weight rested beside him.  


It was 3 when the baby woke up with a shout, the light noise of him waking up a short warning before the storm sure to wake up who wasn't already. Dean grumbled and Sam rolled to face him with a drawn out, “ _Nooo_.”  


“ _Sammy_ ,” Dean pleaded sleepily, rolling to his back. “Dean, no,” Sam said, catching Dean's wrist when he went to cover his ears with the sides of his pillow. “Dean, you and I both know it's your turn. I got him last night.” Dean grumbled and grunted something in the way of tomorrow being Sam's turn and sat at the edge of the bed rubbing sleep from his eyes. He was already shushing the baby saying, “I'm coming, I'm coming.” He sighed and before standing looked to Sam and asked, “When did we become a married couple?” Sam snorted and gave the effort to look to Dean and respond, “Haven't we always been, remember, conjoined twins?” Dean laughed and stood to cross the room. Sam's never been this happy at 3 a.m. “You mean siamese twins?” Dean said rhetorically, full of snark. “Shut up,” Sam said with a sleepy laugh. Dean picked up the baby and he lulled instantly. Sam shut his eyes and wished for sleep. It wasn't till a familiar hum of Dean's voice that he drifted off, light singing, “ _Remember to let her into your heart. Then you can start to make it better_.”


End file.
